


Secret Kisses

by Love_U



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_U/pseuds/Love_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenanigans ensue because a sixteen year old Hide is an awkward teenage boy who secretly enjoys kissing his best friend in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is only cute cause it's HideKane, but if a random person tries to kiss you in your sleep, punch that sucker right in the face.

The last time it happened, Hide swore that he wouldn't do it again. The risks were too high. What if Kaneki awoke? What if he hated Hide for being gay? Even though he knew Kaneki wasn't the type to judge, doubts still plagued his brain. And besides, Kaneki hating him for liking men was the least of his worries! What if Kaneki ended up running away from him? Disgusted by the very thought that Hide touched him while he was asleep. In Hide's defense, it wasn't like he had much choice. He couldn't do it while the other one was awake, obviously.

Kaneki groaned softly and shifted on the futon. Hide's hand froze in alarm, an inch away from Kaneki's pale cheek. Holy mother of puberty. That was close...  _way_ too close. He should retract his hand, go back to his bed away from Kaneki and go to sleep. He  _should_ but he couldn't. Hide waited for Kaneki's breathing to even out again before he inched closer.

Dear God, if he were to wake up now...

Kaneki lay on his side in a curled, fetal position. Hide's chest was almost pressed against Kaneki's back; his left arm was supporting his whole body while his right hand was about to cradle Kaneki's face. Heart racing in anticipation, Hide brushed Kaneki's cheek with a feather light touch with his thumb. It must have been so relaxing because Kaneki actually  _sighed_ in contentment.

Hide's heart leaped with joy.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Hide closed the distance between them and closed his eyes. As usual, Kaneki's lips were soft and slightly chapped, but Hide didn't mind because Kaneki tasted  _so_ sweet and  _so_ good, and he couldn't get enough of him. Ever. With renewed urgency, Hide pressed and forgot for a second that Kaneki was sleeping, that Kaneki didn't agree to it, and that  _he should be very very careful._

He pulled back, humming in satisfaction as his eyes fluttered open.

Kaneki was staring straight at him.

Hide choked back a scream and moved to scramble back in fear, but Kaneki's hand darted forward and gripped Hide's long sleeve tightly. Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it. Hide couldn't bear to see the disgust in those gray eyes, and he turned his head away in shame. Great. He messed up. Now Kaneki wanted nothing to do with him... He was going to tell Hide to never even  _look_ at his direction ever again.

"Do it again," Kaneki's hoarse voice pulled him out of his brooding. For a second Hide just stared at him; stared into Kaneki's eyes dark with something that Hide couldn't quiet place. It was something that made the blond shiver in anticipation. Hide didn't need to be told twice. He kissed him again and again and again and again until Kaneki's breathing grew labored and his mouth looked thoroughly ravished.

"I was wondering when you'd snap," Kaneki spoke softly, voice like a shout in the silence that enveloped the room. Hide stopped sucking on his neck for a second and gently kissed the love mark he had made.

"What?"

Kaneki chuckled and pulled Hide into another kiss. "Nothing."


End file.
